1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cut-processing apparatus for cutting out (half-cutting) a cut-processing sheet (also referred to simply as a sheet) into an arbitrary shape. The term “cut-processing sheet” includes a piece of sheet or tape which is subjected to processing inclusive of cutting such as half-cutting and full-cutting. The term “half-cutting” means cutting a sheet only partially as seen in the thickness direction of the sheet in a manner to leave part of the sheet uncut. The term “half-cutting” is thus used as compared with the term “full-cutting” in which the sheet is completely cut off. The invention also relates to a cut-processing method which is performed in the cut-processing apparatus, as well as to a program.
2. Related Art
As this kind of cut-processing apparatus, there is known one in which a sheet feed mechanism which feeds a sheet in normal direction and in reverse (opposite) direction and a carriage move mechanism for reciprocating, or moving back and forth, a tool (i.e., a cutter tool or cutter edge) in a direction orthogonal to a sheet feed passage are driven in a synchronized manner to thereby cut the sheet into an arbitrary shape. JP-A-2002-1692 is an example of related art.
In this case, the sheet feed mechanism is made up of a feed motor which serves as a power source; a feed roller which feeds the sheet; and a gear train which transmits the power of rotating in the normal or reverse direction of rotation of the feed motor to the feed roller. Similarly, the carriage move mechanism is made up of: a carriage motor which serves as the power source; a tool carriage on which is mounted the tool itself; a timing belt which moves the tool back and forth; and a carriage gear train which transmits the power of rotating in the normal or reverse direction of rotation of the feed motor to a pulley of the timing belt. The feed gear train and the carriage gear train appropriately reduce the rotary power (rotational speed) of the feed motor and of the carriage motor which rotate at high speed, to thereby transmit the rotary power to the feed motor and the timing belt.
By the way, between a plurality of gears which constitute both the above-referenced gear trains, there is secured or provided a backlash to smooth the gear engagement. As a result, when the gear rotation of the conventional cut-processing apparatus is inverted (i.e., changes its direction of rotation), there occurs a feed loss due to the backlash (i.e., a loss in the sheet feeding and a loss in the tool feeding), thereby giving rise to a problem in that an error occurs between the cutting line (in the work of cutting out) in terms of the data and the actual cutting line. Similarly, there was also a problem in that an error occurs due to the deformation in the power transmission system such as deformation of the tool, or the like, due to the cutting resistance which the tool receives from the sheet.